¿Itachi Aprueba a Naruto?
by TrashSinner
Summary: [ OoC / AU / Drabble / RANDOM / NSN/SNS / Itachi ships NSN ] / Naruto quiere ser pareja de Sasuke, pero para eso, necesita primero la aprobación de Itachi. /


━ No pienso aceptar que seas pareja de Sasuke.

━ ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Si siempre dices que soy en quien más puedes confiar para estar con Sasuke, dattebayo!

Itachi suspiró. ━ No me refería de forma romántica, Naruto.

━ ¡¿Entonces de qué manera?!

━ Amigos. ━ Dijo sin titubeos. ━ Ustedes me parecen muy buenos amigos a pesar de sus peleas y discusiones sin sentido, más sin embargo, nunca aceptaría que trataras de acercarte a mi hermano con otras intenciones.

Naruto gruñó, comenzando a sentirse fastidiado. ━ ¡No veo por qué no! ¡Seguiría siendo lo mismo, sólo que podría abrazarlo y besarlo!

━ Exactamente. Y, en memoria de mi padre, no pienso aprobar eso.

━ ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto respeto a los ideales de Fugaku?!

━ Desde que murió.

━ ¡Mentiroso! ━ Naruto señaló con su dedo índice a Itachi, cabreado. ━ ¡Si en verdad respetaras los ideales de tu padre, estudiarías para policía, no para ser abogado!

Itachi sonrió de forma leve. ━ Es diferente.

━ ¡No es así! ¡Y no pienso discutir más esto! ¡¿Quién necesita tu estúpido permiso para salir con Sasuke?! ¡Te guste o no, voy a pedirle que sea mi novio!

━ No lo harás.

━ ¡Si, lo haré!

━ Sasuke ni siquiera te aceptará.

━ ¡Pues habrá que verlo, ¿no?!

━ No volverá a dirigirte la palabra.

Naruto frunció su ceño. ━ Entonces le hablaré siempre hasta que se sienta forzado a hacerlo.

━ Te odiará.

━ Podré vivir con ello.

━ Quizá hasta decida cambiar de escuela.

━ ¡Le seguiré a donde sea que vaya!

━ ¿Incluso si se marcha de Japón?

━ ¡Si! ¡Aún si viaja al extranjero!

━ El señor Namikaze y tu madre Kushina no te dejarían.

━ ¡¿Y quién dice que ellos me detendrán?!

━ Si no lo hacen ellos, seré yo quien te demande por acoso.

━ ¡¿Pero qué demonios, Itachi?! ¡Eso es demasiado!

El azabache dirigió su mirada a un lado. ━ Si es por Sasuke, no me importa.

━ Eres un... ━ Apretando sus puños, Naruto chasqueó su lengua, parándose de forma recta y mirando de forma retadora a Itachi. ━ ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Aún si haces que me metan a prisión, encontraré la forma de salir y seguir a Sasuke para tratar de conquistarlo!

━ Tienes una forma muy soñadora de pensar, o mejor dicho; inmadura. Ahora entiendo por qué mi hermano no está interesado en ti.

━ ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!

━ Es mi hermano. Lo conozco mejor que tú.

━ ¡Já! Seguramente ni siquiera sabes su color favorito, su grupo de música favorito, la película que más detesta y la que más ama, su temporada del año preferida, sobre el bonito y perfecto lunar que tiene cerca de su pelvis y-

━ ¿Su lunar cerca de dónde? ━ Itachi posó su mirada estoica y penetrante en Naruto, provocando que éste detuviera su habla y procesara la información que acababa de dejar salir de sus labios.

Oh, mierda.

Naruto tragó saliva pesadamente, nervioso. ━ ¿L-Lunar...? ¿Quién demonios mencionó algo sobre un lunar, ttebayo? ¡E-escuchaste mal!

Itachi se puso de pie sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión. ━ Aléjate de Sasuke, niño.

Ante aquellas palabras, el semblante de Naruto nuevamente se tornó a uno molesto. ━ ¡¿Por qué?!

━ Ya te di mis motivos, deja de insistir y ríndete.

━ ¡Es estúpido! ¡Tus motivos no me son suficientes!

━ No importa qué pienses. Te he dado mis motivos, así que, ríndete.

Naruto endureció su gesto, tornándose a uno serio. ━ No me vuelvas a decir que me rinda, porque ni creas que lo haré.

━ Consideraría inteligente de tu parte el rendirte.

━ Poco me importa si me crees un idiota. ¡No me voy a rendir porque me lo digas! ¡Estoy enamorado de Sasuke y, te parezca o no, se lo confesaré apenas como lo vea!

Itachi se mantuvo quieto, mirando fijamente a los ojos del joven rubio, notando la firme decisión en éstos. De verdad, no importaba que dijera; Naruto iba enserio. ━ Bien. ━ Sonrió.

El rubio frunció su ceño, confundido. ━ ¿Qué?

━ Ve y confiésate a Sasuke. ━ Y sin más que añadir, pasó a un lado de Naruto, quien se había congelado en su sitio. ━ Confío en ti, Naruto. ━ Murmuró antes de salir del aula de clases, dejando atrás al pobre rubio que aún trataba de entender qué rayos había sucedido.

* * *

━ ¡Sasuke! ━ Naruto sonrió lanzándose a abrazar al azabache, besando la mejilla de éste e ignorando completamente que era empujado.

━ ¡Joder, apártate, idiota! ━ Gruñó mientras intentaba evitar que su novio continuara besándolo sin pena alguna, ignorando que se encontraban en una playa en plena tarde, cuando más gente había.

━ No me apartaré si no me das un beso. ━ Aseguró, cerrando sus ojos y extendiendo sus labios de forma cómica, esperando a ser besado.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir, sintiendo su rostro sonrojarse. ━ Vas a besar mi puño si no me dejas ahora mismo.

━ ¿Por qué tan de malas, Sasuke? ━ Apareció de pronto Itachi, comiendo un helado y viendo con cierta diversión la escena que formaban su hermano menor y su, ahora, cuñado.

━ ¡¿Es que acaso no ves?! ¡Quítame a este idiota de encima!

━ Na-ah, Itachi-nii-san no hará eso porque me apoya, ¿verdad? ━ Naruto miró al mayor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apretujando más a Sasuke.

El Uchiha encogió sus hombros. ━ No apoyo a ninguno pero... Sasuke, ¿desde cuándo dejaste de decirme "nii-san"? ━ Cuestionó con tranquilidad, mirando a su hermano.

━ Ni creas que lo haré; no estoy tan desesperado.

━ Bien, suerte. ━ Itachi sonrió sin más, y continuó su camino sin prisa, escuchando detrás suyo a Sasuke gritar maldiciones y a Naruto quejarse por los golpes y arañazos que recibía en lugar de besos.

Definitivamente, no se equivocó en confiar que su hermanito estaría en buenas manos si se trataba de Naruto; eran una pareja peculiarmente entretenida.

Aunque... Aún continuaba cuestionándose cómo es que Naruto conocía aquel lunar de Sasuke desde mucho antes.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tenía rato queriendo publicar alguna estupidez sobre NARUTO, y aunque esto no esté centrado 100% en la pareja SNS, me gustó porque, es diferente a las mierdas que suelo escribir. xD  
Además, no puedo escribir una historia larga porque sigo sin cel y mi teclado tiene dos teclas jodidas; para escribir esto tuve que estar pegando y borrando "** ** _lLkK━_** **" a cada rato, es bastante cansado, enserio.**

 **También necesitaba aclarar una cosa... Itachi en realidad aprobaba que Naruto saliera con Sasuke desde un principio, solamente se negaba por diversión -y en parte por probar a Naruto, aunque no tanto, pues ya conoce el aprecio que tiene hacia su hermano-. O sea, xfavar, todos saben que Itachi es el shipper #1 del NSN/SNS. ;)**

 **Pd: Perdonen que no pusiera cuando Naruto se confesó a Sasuqui, me dio pereza, tengo 7% de carga y esto fue de rápido. (?)  
Pd2: También perdonen por -as fa-tas ortográficas y si -os personajes tienen una actitud fuera de sí.  
Pd3: -os guiones son remp-azos de -as tec-as que no me sirven. Shao. (?)**


End file.
